


Made of Sunlight, Moonlight

by kenainot



Series: Sun and Moon [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Made For Each Other, Prequel, Romance, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: Sharing the sky.We have been blessed, you and i.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Sun and Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708561
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Made of Sunlight, Moonlight

Mino knew exactly why he was chosen.

He straightened his sleeves as he waited for the Queen's aide to guide him through the side of the palace he thought he would never see. He was a trained soldier, and he initially thought he would be out there in the fields crying for war and survival.

But he was inside the palace instead, the current queen summoning him.

The walk was long, and Mino thought the pavilion was a never ending maze. He caught a glimpse of palace workers, curiously looking at him. He knew why he was there, and he just wants this to be over with.

He was instructed to wait for the Queen.

It wasn't even a minute when the entourage announced the arrival of the current queen. He immediately did his bow, and waited for the queen to take a seat before taking his.

"I will cut to the chase. You will be assigned as a personal guard for Prince Jinwoo. You are to report everything that he does every fortnightly."

Mino nodded without meeting her gaze. He wasn't allowed to look at the current queen of the Kingdom.

He knew exactly why he was chosen.

Mino wasn't the best in training. He was definitely skilled and one of the contingents for the top positions but he was not a celebrated soldier.

He wasn't affiliated with any important family, after all. He was just a son of a trader from a sunny village from the east who was summoned by the Kingdom to train and become a fighter, like every other male of the family. He was supposed to be relieved of duty after five years, but he surprisingly enjoyed being a soldier. Thought he could make it his life now. Perhaps his paint brushes weren't his true love.

But the Queen summoned him a week ago. He asked his dear friend at the camp, and he was given an honest answer.

They needed a soldier they could control. A soldier that wasn't part of an important family.

He was torn because he wanted to be in the field, but the palace has other plans for him.

He's bound to meet the Prince in three days.

*

Mino made a few assumptions. He was guarding a prince everyone was wary about, after all.

Prince Jinwoo was a crowned prince at some point of his life, but if the rumors were true, his mother tried to poison the King. Stripping them off of the title. Whispers were passed on, wondering why he's still a prince when he should be banished as well.

Mino assumed that the Prince was an angry man. Perhaps, cold and bitter. Maybe, he'll give Mino a hard time. He imagined a man who doesn not know how to smile. It even crossed his mind that Prince Jinwoo would find a way to get him killed for working for the Queen.

But it was like a whiplash.

The prince was anything but the man he painted inside his mind. Prince Jinwoo smiled at him. His steps were light, and he wasn't angry. Told him his chamber was on the other side of the pavilion. He even asked Mino if it was okay for him if he walks on nearby meadows every now and then. He considered Mino's feelings, asked him to join him for tea.

The prince loved setting up in the garden. He loved watching the sky. Gazing above, waiting for the sun to go down, and the moon to replace it. Mino has learned that the Prince would do it whenever he could, and he would instruct Mino to sit with him.

"Can I call you a friend?" Prince Jinwoo asked and handed him a dried persimmon. The sun has already set, and the prince is waiting for the moon. 

Mino politely took the offered dessert, and bit his lower lip. "Your highness, I am your aide."

He heard Jinwoo sigh. "You haven't even looked at me ever since you started following me."

"I am not allowed to, your highness." He supplied. No one was allowed to meet the eyes of a royalty.

"Look me in the eye, Mino." The prince uttered.

He was hesitant. He shouldn't. It was against the rules of the kingdom. 

"It's an order."

Mino met his gaze, and he thought his lungs were going out of his chest. The prince is the most beautiful human he has ever seen in his life. Prince Jinwoo was staring back at him.

Mino thought he was going breathless when the prince smiled at him.

"I'm Jinwoo. It's nice to finally meet you."

Perhaps, the wind was really knocked out of him. The prince made his brain stop from working. He just kept on staring at him, the night sky surrounded by stars as his backdrop.

"Your grace." Mino whispered.

"I wish you would call me Jinwoo." The prince pouted and sighed.

"It's not proper, your grace." Mino stated.

His words contradicting his eyes. He's still staring, and Jinwoo's not breaking contact too.

"You have warm eyes." Jinwoo commented.

Mino blinked and finally looked away. His eyes focused on the night sky instead.

The moon's visible now.

"You'll be with me for a very long time." Prince Jinwoo uttered.

"Yes, your grace." Mino uttered back.

The royal guard trying to ignore the lump on his throat and fast beating of his heart.

*

The royal family seemed to fancy an unimportant soldier like Mino.

He was suddenly ordered to attend a training, but it was just a disguise to pull him away from Prince Jinwoo. He was taken on the Crown Prince's side of the palace instead.

Crown Prince Seunghoon was looking at him intently. He wasn't looking at the next King but he could feel the intensity of the gaze.

"Tell me what the Queen instructed you to do with Prince Jinwoo." The crown prince stated.

Mino's not sure what he's supposed to do. Is he supposed to be loyal to the Queen? It seemed like Prince Seunghoon did not know the entire truth.

'Prince Seunghoon is one of the few people I trust the most.' He remembered Prince Jinwoo whispered at one of the quiet walks.

Mino decided to answer the Crown Prince. "I was ordered to report all the activities of Prince Jinwoo every fortnightly, Your highness."

"Nothing more?" Prince Seunghoon asked.

"Nothing more, your highness." Mino answered.

He heard a sigh of relief. Mino felt light. He was supposed to be a subject of the queen, but he knew he wasn't anymore.

"You won't find anything." The Crown prince said as he stood up to leave. 

Mino stood up as well.

Prince Seunghoon was correct. His reports consisted of the same things. How Prince Jinwoo enjoys staring at the sky, and how he would take quiet walks. The prince likes to disappear too. The first time it happened, Mino was extremely worried. Only to find the crown prince standing in the middle of pavilion tracing the moon with his fingers. It was ridiculous how the world has painted Prince Jinwoo's character outside the palace.

"Mino," Prince Seunghoon called, gaining his attention. "Take care of him. I ask of you sincerely. Take care of my brother. He's lonely. He needs some warmth in his life."

The Prince didn't wait for his reply. All he could do was bow, and make a promise to himself. He would do everything to protect Prince Jinwoo. 

He's loyalty is set.

*

Months turned into a year.

Mino still sends his report, but no one has really gotten back to him. He often thinks that they have forgotten about his existence already. It's alright of they don't care anymore.

The soldier shifted his gaze to Prince Jinwoo who was waiting for Prince Seungyoon to sing him a song.

He looked so happy, and Mino could feel his heart constrict again. Watching the prince smile and enjoy genuinely was something he didn't see often. Mino has learned through time that Prince Seunghoon was right. Prince Jinwoo was lonely. He was lonely but he continued to smile. He was still kind, and he never asked for too much.

The prince denied all visits from the ministers. One of the palace maids informed him that the denied ministers want him to take the throne away from Seunghoon, but the prince has never even spared them a second.

He doesn't even see his other siblings. 

He would only accept Prince Seungyoon as a visitor. One of the youngest sons of the king who was never considered a threat to anyone. Mino, through the numerous visits, learned that Seungyoon was preparing to leave by the end of the year which is six months from now. He wanted to explore the world. He said he wasn't meant to be a prince.

Prince Jinwoo would smile and tell him to go ahead and do it. Mino could tell the prince was genuinely happy for his younger brother, but he was also sad. Mino wished Seungyoon would not go. He was the only person who could make Prince Jinwoo laugh.

Mino likes listening to the prince's laugh.

"Mino, come join us. They're about to serve desserts." Prince Jinwoo motioned for him to come.

Everyone was used to it. The maids have already come to accept that they are going to prepare two sets of plates and drinks. Mino tried to deny the prince, but Prince Jinwoo wouldn't stop.

The prince aide found himself sitting in front of Prince Jinwoo and Prince Seungyoon.

"Prince Seunghoon said he would still give me an entourage and I still can't find a way to convince him that I wanted to travel alone." The youngest prince pouted and leaned into Prince Jinwoo's shoulder.

Prince Jinwoo patted his brother and chuckled.

Mino felt like he was losing his breath again. He could not even help himself from staring, something that he isn't supposed to do, but he keeps on doing it. 

"You know how he is. He treasures you the most. He would do anything to make sure you're comfortable."

The chatter continued and Mino is just there, trying to convince himself that the erratic beating of his heart whenever Jinwoo laughs is nothing. It should be nothing.

Prince Seungyoon has already retired to his side of the palace, but the two of them were still sitting at the same spot waiting for the sun to set and the moon to come.

"I don't know what to do once he's gone." Prince Jinwoo whispered, but it was enough for him to hear.

Mino didn't answer but he felt his heart ache for the prince.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I should just go with him. Forget about the palace and live in a different world." 

"Your grace," Mino uttered. "You won't be able to go back once you leave."

I won't be able to see you again. Mino would like to add, but he knew it wasn't right.

The prince met his gaze. "You could stare at me without feeling guilty now."

Prince Jinwoo smiled at him.

Mino smiled back for the first time that night.

*

It was quiet when Seungyoon left.

Mino sat beside Prince Jinwoo. He could see the prince wiping a tear falling every now and then. They were in a meadow for a walk.

Prince Seungyoon visited him for the last time yesterday. It was as if it's just another day, but the goodbye was the longest. Prince Jinwoo didn't want to let go.

Mino wanted to do everything that he could to stop the prince he has come to love from crying.

Yes, he fell in love with the prince he vowed to protect.

It was a quiet realization for him. It was Thursday, he remembered. The prince dragged him to a pavilion and made him sit beside him, instead.

"It's the second full moon this month. The ministers said it's a blue moon." The prince's voice was excited.

The tilt in his words made Mino's heart do a little jump too.

"Is it really blue, your grace?" He indulged the prince.

"Not really. I'm not too sure why they call it a blue moon, but I've heard a tale." Prince Jinwoo answered.

Mino stared at the prince. "Can you tell me?" He asked, not even thinking of the fact that he did not address the prince.

The prince is still looking at the sky. "It says that that there were two friends. They were always together, but the war ended their lives. They lived a good life that the goddess of heaven made one of them the deity of the moon. But only one of them could be up there in the sky."

Mino gazed at the sky and watched the blue moon. It looked bright and full.

"The friend begged the goddess to grant his friend a reward as well, so the goddess decided to create the blue moon. He could only be seen once in awhile, but when he's up there. He shines the brightest."

He shifted his gaze back to the prince.

It was that night when Mino realized that Prince Jinwoo is his moon, his blue moon.

"I wish l was born in a different life." He heard the prince say bringing him back to the present.

Mino wanted to disagree because how would he know him then? All he wanted to do right now is wipe the tears falling from Jinwoo's face.

Yes, Jinwoo. He has decided to call him Jinwoo in his mind. Only in his mind.

"Do you want to hear a story, your grace?" Mino carefully stated.

Jinwoo wiped the stray tears on his cheek and nodded, gaze locked with Mino.

"We had a neighbor in our village. I was nine, I remember. He would give me puzzle pieces every single day. I thought he just liked doing it so I keep on receiving it. It happened for a few months. I collected about a hundred puzzle pieces." Mino said, voice gentle.

"Did you complete the puzzle?" The prince asked.

"No, I tried but it turned out to be puzzle pieces for different pictures. The man was just crazy who thought it was funny to fool a child." He chuckled.

Jinwoo pouted and looked at Mino. The said man still laughing at the memory, making the prince laugh as well.

Jinwoo found his sun that night.

*

Prince Jinwoo's entourage was rather excited for his birthday a month from now. Mino's not an exemption. It was the first time in a long time that the King granted his son a grand celebration. He has been with Jinwoo for years now, and his birthdays were usually spent with a simple banquet.

"I would rather skip the grand celebration." The prince muttered as he pouted.

They were at the garden. The sun has already set, but it's cloudy. The stars could not even be seen.

"It's only once in a while, your grace." He replied.

He heard the prince sigh, but smiled at him nevertheless.

He smiled back, already used to the erratic beating of his heart whenever Jinwoo smiles or does anything warm for him.

He's been loving the prince quietly for years now.

Mino knew his place. He was aware of the line that he must not cross. They're from different worlds. It's also a quiet process, trying to stop his feelings for the prince.

It's a lie if Mino says Jinwoo doesn't reciprocate his love. He wasn't blind. The prince's eyes hold every emotion he feels, and Mino gets overwhelmed by what he could see everytime their eyes meet.

"When will you stop calling me your grace?" Jinwoo's eyes spoke for the prince. It has always been sad, but it's a tad sadder tonight.

"I shouldn't, your grace. I can't cross the line." He answered, voice wanting to break.

"So you won't act on it?" The prince looked at the sword on Mino's side.

The question made Mino stop. He knows what it entails.

"I shouldn't."

Jinwoo looked at him again, "Shouldn't, but would you?" 

Mino looked away first. "I would not dare, your grace."

Mino closed his eyes. He didn't see the tear that fell from the prince's eyes.

Mino lied that night.

He kissed the prince on his birthday.

*  
It wasn't up until the King's banquet that they talked about the kiss.

They cried that night, not really knowing what to do with the love that they have. 

Mino's life was a daily reminder that he's from a different world. Jinwoo's from a place he could not even step into.

Jinwoo told him he was the sun to the prince. Mino wanted to cry because Jinwoo has always been his moon. The prince has always been his rare moon, someone he would protect with all of him. 

And so he started walking behind the prince again. Something that he has not done for years now. He was already used to walking beside Jinwoo when there's no one around. He needed to get used to it again. He has crossed the line already, but he's trying to go back to the world he belongs with.

Jinwoo likes to disappear these days too, but he would always find him. Mino always finds him, no matter what.

"Your grace, you should really inform us if you want to go for a walk." Mino stated as he walked towards the prince.

Prince Jinwoo decided to sit by the pond and watch the lilies today, it seems.

"What do you think of selling and trading wood in the east?" Jinwoo asked and smiled at him.

"I think it's not a wise thing to do. The east is called the village of the sun. People have easy access on wood." He answered but was confused with the sudden question.

The prince hummed and spoke again, " What's a good business in the east then?"

Mino thought about the memories he has with his village. "I remember the tavern always full. Art was also thriving. People from the east live easy lives. They enjoy working in the fields and getting drunk and merry after a hard day's work."

"I see." Jinwoo stated and stood up.

"Tell me about your hometown, Mino."

*

Mino wasn't surprised when instead of a meeting for the guards, he was face to face with the Crown Prince Lee Seunghoon.

"Jinwoo's going to be busy from here on.."

Mino felt his heart constrict and breath shorten from Prince Seunghoon's words. He felt like a bucket of cold water was splashed into him.

"You would no longer see my brother from here on."

"What do you mean?" Mino raised his voice before he even realized that he was talking to the future king of the kingdom. He immediately kneeled to ask for forgiveness.

"Stand up and listen to me." The prince ordered. 

Mino did, and met the Crown Prince's gaze for the first time.

"I am officially relieving from your guard post for Prince Jinwoo. You will be assigned to the training camp outside the palace. An escort would take you at the camp, and you are not to disobey my orders. I want you to report to me every single week."

Mino bit his tongue and fisted the sleeves of his garb. Why is the Crown Prince doing this?

"Your highness, I have vowed to protect Prince Jinwoo-"

"I know what you promised, Mino. Now, it's time for you to travel to the camp if you want to make it there by morning."

Mino could not even say his peace. 

He didn't get to say goodbye.

*

The news came to him on the seventh day at the camp.

Prince Jinwoo has left the palace, escaping on a moonless night. He was charged of treason and stripped off his title. Mino was taken aback.

Until he realized what has happened. Jinwoo made sure he was outside the palace when the escaped happened. If Mino was there, he would never make Jinwoo leave. Mino would be killed if he lets the Prince escape too. And if he does agree, he would go with him. A bounty would surely be on their heads.

Jinwoo planned this all.

He felt boneless as he thought about Crown Prince Seunghoon.

He knew what to put on his letter.

*

Mino waited a month before leaving the camp. It was so convenient for him to be assigned on a military base in the East. His hometown was five horse ride away. Mino thinks he could make it in three.

He made it in his village in three days.  
He was hungry and tired, but he could not stop riding. Mino only wants to see his moon again.

"You should know that there are so many new residents here." The old man answered him.

Mino was already on his village, but he didn't know where to start looking.

"There's a newly built house just uphill, my wife thinks it's the house of a corrupt government official with how luxurious it was."

He felt his heart beat fast.

He's so close.

The sky was still bright, but they said it was a special day. The moon and the sun are going to be in the same sky.

Mino took hasty steps, opting to walk around the meadow just outside the house.

He felt his world stop when he saw the love of his life staring at the sky. He slowly walked towards Jinwok.

The sky is darker now, signaling the start of the eclipse.

"I found you." He uttered, voice quivering.

Jinwoo turned with eyes wide.

He watched as the price stood up and ran to him. He was pulled for a hug. Jinwoo's face buried on the juncture of his neck.

"I found you " Mino whispered, arms still around him.

"Yes," Jinwoo said tears already falling from his eyes. "Yes, you did."

"Your grace, I-"

"Jinwoo. I'm no longer a prince. Call me Jinwoo." He uttered, still not letting go.

"Jinwoo." Mino whispered, voice shaking. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mino."

The sky was dark now. The sun and the moon has finally met.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I like reading them. huehue.
> 
> also scream at me on Twitter: kenainot


End file.
